The Christmas Dance
by Guerini-chan
Summary: I know you guys like dances!, But what happens when Betty asks Jimmy to go with her, will Jimmy accpet? Like this story? See my other one, New Girl.
1. In the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just watch it.**

**This is my second story, I have learnt a bit about how to enter my story so I hope you like this one!**

**

* * *

**

It is dark and Gloomy outside, Libby and I have also gotten into a habit on spying on Jimmy and Sheen.

"So what do you think they are doing?" squealed Libby in excitement.

"I dunno… I can't see with all this fog, maybe I can listen to them, lucky Jimmy gave me these binoculars with hearing!" I said in a excited voice too.

I turn on the hearing and put in the earplugs. All I hear is a very loud screeching noise.

"AHHH!" I scream in pain.

"What?!?" Libby asks me in a very loud voice.

"He didn't fix the hearing! It worked yesterday, until it cut out." I said putting the binoculars down.

"Well, seeming we can't see them and hear them… What should we do?" I asked Libby.

"Well…. I guess we could talk about the Christmas dance coming up this Saturday." Libby replied smiling.

"Ok!" I said Jumping onto the bed. "Who are you going to take?" I cough and say "Sheen" at the same time.

Libby nods at me and asks me, "Are you going to take Jimmy?"

"No way! What if he rejects me, or he might prank me if we did go together, OR he could already be going with Betty!" I reply, disappointed with myself.

"Come on Cindy! He obviously likes you! How could say no? Just go onto MSN and ask him there! It not that hard when you are typing!" Libby suggests.

"Hmmm…." I think about it, _Should I? Or should I not? _I think to myself. "Ok maybe tomorrow."

**The next day.**

**Jimmy's POV**

It was 8am in the morning and I went on the computer to check my e-mails.

"One message received" the computer said in a electronic voice.

My mind filled with questions _who is it from? Does it have anything to do with the Christmas dance on Saturday? I hope its Cindy. _I thought with a grin on my face, I opened the letter and my grin dropped, the e-mail said:

"_Dear Jimmy,_

_Hello it's Betty and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance together? I hope you do because the truth is, I love you, and nothing can change that, I know you like me too._

_Love,_

_Betty"_

For a very odd reason, I wasn't happy about this, usually I would be thrilled, but something stopped me from smiling.

I sighed and looked out the window, It was sunny and the sky was clear, Cindy was leaving her house and heading somewhere across the road, I looked back at the computer screen and started typing, _"Dear Betty, I would love to go but…"_

Before I could finish typing there was a knock on the door.

I went downstairs and opened the door.

Cindy was there, in her green tank top and ¾ pants, she started to say, "Neut- I mean, Jimmy, would you like to… uh…"she stumbled and finally said "Like to go to the candy bar with Libby, Sheen and Carl?" She was obviously lying but I accepted her offer.

**At the Candy bar.**

"So Cindy," I started "What did you want to ask me, I knew you were lying because Libby, Sheen and Carl aren't here."

Cindy sighed and I hoped she was going to ask me to go to the dance with her. "I was wondering if you wanted to… I don't know… go to the dance with me?"

I was going to reply until Betty came to me. "Hey Jimmy, did you want to go to the dance together? Unless you already replied to the e-mail I sent you."

I looked at Cindy, she seemed sad, I took a deep breath and said…

* * *

**Ha ha! That's the end of Chapter 1! I will send in the next one tomorrow!**


	2. The Christmas Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy neutron, I just watch it.**

* * *

**Jimmy POV**

I looked at Cindy, she seemed sad, I took a deep breath and said "No, I do not want to go to the dance with you, I want to go with Cindy."

The looks on Cindy's and Betty's faces were amazing, Betty frowned and grabbed my shirt, "Look here Mr. I-am-too-good-for-you you are going to the dance with me! Or else!"

I took her hand gently, pulled it off my shirt and threw it back to her hard.

"I am NOT going to the dance with you, I AM going with CINDY!" I said to her in an angry but calm voice.

Cindy Smiled widely and moved next to me, looking at me with her beautiful emerald eyes I fell in a daze, I could stare at them forever, she looked at Betty and I turned my head.

Betty's face was red with anger and she stomped off.

"So, you said you were going to the dance with me, or did you just say that to get rid of Betty?" she said with hope in her eyes that I was going with her.

"Hmm…" I hummed and looked up, I looked back at her and said "Maybe…"

She smiled so widely it looked at if her mouth was going to drop off.

She moved even closer to me and hugged me, I savoured every moment, I felt her heart beat a million miles per hour, so I hugged her back.

She let go and said, "I better get ready the dance is tomorrow and I want to look my best!" with that she got up, ran out of the candy bar, I fell down in my seat, I was in love, in love with Cindy.

It then clicked to me; I got to get ready too! I got up and ran to my house.

**Cindy POV**

I was at Retroville mall; I told my mum that I was going with Nick, because my mum hated Jimmy.

I started at the first shop and was looking in there for ages.

It had been at least 2 hours and I still hadn't found anything, I sat down at the nearest bench and looked up, I saw the most beautiful dress, it was white, was a holter neck dress which flowed like water at the bottom, next to it was a silver tiara, a silver diamond necklace and the best part about it was that the whole thing was on sale, for only 100 dollars!

I ran inside and took the dress, the tiara, the necklace and ran into the change rooms.

**Jimmy's POV**

"Get off me Dad! It's not my graduation! It is just a dance!" I said to my dad, who was trying to put on my bowtie, I was wearing a black tux, black shoes and a black bowtie, my dad insisted that I wear this if I was going to a dance with a date.

"DAD!" I yelled at him, I grunted and walked to my room, "Vox, activate prototype for clubhouse entrance." Vox opened a hole in the ground which leads to my lab, I bumped hard on the ground, "Reminder: place cushion here." I muttered to myself in pain.

I picked up myself and grabbed the dance teacher and put in the dance disk, and pressed download. I felt at least 1000 volts go through me; now know what pain Sheen went through when he learn Karate to rescue Libby.

I got a dummy from the corner of my lab and played some music that the dance teacher had downloaded into me.

"Vox, activate holographic image file: Dance partner, Cindy." I asked Vox, which immediately turned the dummy into Cindy who was wearing a red dress, ruby slippers and a gold tiara with a ruby in the centre.

I was dancing the best I ever had, and dancing with this Cindy made me feel less scared about dancing with the real Cindy, the holographic Cindy even through insults at me when I tried to stop dancing.

**At the dance.**

**Cindy's POV**

"Where is he? I told him to meet me at the entrance." I said to myself, looking for Jimmy.

"Cindy?" asked a voice in which whose I could not make out.

"Jimmy?" I replied turning around with a smile on my face.

It wasn't Jimmy, It was Sheen.

"What do you want Ultra-dork?" I asked Sheen, hoping he knew were jimmy was.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, but I am looking for Libby, Have you seen her?" asked Sheen, a tad worried.

"I don't know, last time I saw her she was applying lip gloss in the girls bathroom." I told him, hoping I was right.

"OK!" he said, walking towards the girl's bathroom and entered.

"Sheen! Don't!" I was too late, Sheen had entered and all the girls screamed, a second later Libby came out pulling Sheen by the ear.

I sighed and turned around, I saw a shiny black car arrive and Jimmy, who had his hair gelled back (As in My Big Fat Spy Wedding), was wearing a Tuxedo with shiny black shoes.

My mouth dropped as I saw him, but as soon as he turned and looked at me, his mouth dropped too, He closed his, and so did I.

He walked up to me, My heart fluttered the more closer he was, until he was standing right next to me, holding a hand out and saying "May I have this dance, Cindy?"

"uh…uh…uh…" I couldn't talk, but instead I nodded and took his hand, and we headed to the centre of the dance floor.

We danced to many songs, and the last one was going to play. It was the tango.

We danced the tango, and at the end, he put his hand close to the ground with me on it but didn't drop me, he lifted me up to this face, and kissed me.

**Jimmy's POV**

I lifted her close to my face, and gently kissed her on the lips, I savoured every moment.

As we parted, she asked me, "Does this mean you and me are, together."

"Of course, Cindy." I answered, I took out one of my inventions, and pressed the slow-mo button, and kissed her.

* * *

**Aww how cute, It was short, I was originally going ot do something else, but I decided to split it, Like this? Then Read New girl!**


End file.
